


The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Birthday, Body Horror, Creepy Doll, F/M, Fanon, Ghosts, Humor, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s), Surreal, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A toddler who got herself and her friends into creepy and surreal misadventures that will drive everyone loco!





	1. Brie Brie is 1

Episode 1: Brie Brie is 1 

Brie Brie was squealing as her mother light a candle on her vanilla cake.

Pablo said "Marigraciela i can't believe you invited me to your baby sister's birthday party."

Marigraciela said "Pablo she is a toddler"

Luisa said "Okay everyone one, two, three"

Manny, Frida, Pablo, Marigraciela and Luisa began to sing a birthday song as Brie Brie laughs.

And then Brie Brie blows out the candle.

Her family and friends cheers and then take a picture.

But they saws a ghost in a picture.

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela, Luisa and Pablo screamed.

Pablo talk through his teeth "Brie Brie do you take notice something"

Brie Brie nodded.

But the candle lit by itself which cause everyone to run away screaming.

Brie Brie transition

Brie Brie began tearing through the ribbon and wrapping paper then opened the box to see a doll inside. It was hand sewn, with soft black-brown yarn hair, rich golden brown fabric skin, shiny black marbles for eyes stitched on with hazel thread along with a pink thread smile. She wore a satin hand stitched black dress , little doll slippers, and a purple silk ribbon was tied in her yarn hair.

"I know you wanted one of those expensive glass dolls but I couldn't afford one so I tried to make one." Marigraciela said. "I hope you like her."

Brie Brie hugged her doll. 

Marigraciela, Manny, Frida and Pablo said "Aww"

Thunder crash

Marigraciela, Manny, Frida and Pablo screamed

Frida said "Aww it's so cute"

Manny said "You think this thing is so cute just look at it her eyes totally creep my out?!"

Brie Brie giggles.


	2. Of Ghosts and Men

Episode 2: Of Ghosts and Men

Marigraciela takes Brie Brie a bath and changes her diaper.

But the ghost of two polar opposite roommates seen them.

"Oy this girl laughed at us"

"I don't know I think the baby turns 1"

"Of course she turned 1 you idiot"

Brie Brie laughs

"Oh come on!"

"What it wasn't me!"

Brie Brie giggles

"Seriously"

Brie Brie blows a raspberry.

(Sorry I can't made the scenes because it's too scary for kids)

Brie Brie transition

"I can't believe that baby got us into this mess"

Brie Brie said "No"

"Hey baby you're not mad at us"

But Brie Brie throws a duck which made the window closed.

Brie Brie said "Yay"

"Hello Ms Fluffy Pants where are you" a voice called

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"


	3. Sole of a Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is similar to Sole of a Hero

Luisa arrives home from work.

"Marigraciela Maribriela i'm home"

Marigraciela, Manny, Frida and Pablo said "Bored"

Brie Brie babbled.

Manny said "What should we do instead of going to the movies."

Frida said "I don't know i think the movie is cancelled."

Pablo said "How about reading that always cheer me up."

Luisa yawned "I better get some sleep"

Manny and Pablo went to the basement.

Pablo said "M-Manny i don't think my mom won't let me go to the basement it's kinda creeping me out"

Manny said "No worries it's just a basement"  
Manny and Pablo soon swept all of the junk.

"Oh, look," Manny said as he noticed a tag. "This trunk belonged to her Great Grandma Marigraciela. She was a pretty cool lady," he then showed a photo to Pablo of a girl who looked awfully like Marigraciela.

Pablo said "Aww"

Manny takes out a sewing machine and yarns and notices a secret compartment.

"Ooh, check this out~" Pablo smiled at the secret compartment and took out the dusty old shoes before blowing the dust off. "Marigraciela's old shoes? No way!"

Pablo touched Marigraciela's shoes and ghostly moaning.

"Uh-oh"

Baby ghosts danced around Pablo.

And then it stopped.

Manny said "Pablo are you okay"

Pablo said "That was....Awesome!"

Later this night.....

Manny and Pablo running with Marigraciela's old shoes which cause the baby ghosts to fly out of the slippers.

The citizens were walking until the baby ghosts scaring them.

In her room, Lucia was doing her homework but she sees Manny was dancing in Marigraciela's old shoes.

"Wow i gotta write a poem right after i did my homework"

Manny and Pablo jumped into the volcano, but the lava turned into ghostly lava.

The ghosts came out of the volcano with Manny and Pablo.

The next day......

Manny and Pablo arrived.

But they see Marigraciela and Frida angry.

"Pablo what's going on and is that my great grandma's shoes"

Pablo gulped.

Manny takes off the old shoes.

Brie Brie said "Manny!"

Manny said "What i didn't do it!"

Ghostly moaning

"Uh-oh"

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo hide behind the couch with the ghosts walking.

Frida began to sing "Gigigi bi bi There's nothing going on Dididi Gi gi A cat poo in my lawn a cat poo in my lawn ow!" as she falls into Marigraciela's hands.

Marigraciela puts her old shoes on. "Thank you Frida but i gotta go bye!"

Marigraciela transition

Marigraciela sang "A cat poo in a lawn"

"Aaaah i can't get that song out of my head!?"

El Oso was stealing money from the bank but Marigraciela appear behind him.

Marigraciela said "Hey El Oso"

El Oso said "Aaaah! Don't do that!?"

Marigraciela giggled.

El Oso said "Oh come on"


	4. Rosquilla No!

Marigraciela yawns but she sees Rosquilla.

"Oh no"

So Marigraciela went to Brie Brie's room and put Rosquilla in her closet.

Brie Brie giggles

"I know Brie Brie"

Brie Brie clapped her hands and laughed.

"Brie Brie"

Marigraciela was boiling in rage and put Rosquilla on the toy stand.


	5. Brie Brie's Labyrinth

Pablo opened the closet door, Manny, Frida, Pablo and Marigraciela standing behind him. Manny rubbed his hands excitedly as they looked at the pile of board games.

"Alright, Marigraciela has to have some decent board games," Pablo said.

"Let's see," Manny read off the names of the board games. "Game with Death, Ghostnopoly, Don't Wake Grandpapi..."

"Hey, check this out!" Frida said, picking up a box. "Ghostly Cat Fever: The Board Game. The last players to playing with a ghostly cat never get out alive."

"Actually i used to play it when i was Pablo's age but my parents won't let me because it's too scary for me" Pablo said

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela appear behind them.

"Hey guys guess what i'm having a game night with the ladies"

They cheered.

"But no boys"

Record scratch

Brie Brie Transition

Frida, Manny, Marigraciela, and Brie Brie were walking through the woods. 

"Going to the woods is dark and creepy and i never felt so alive!" Marigraciela said

Brie Brie said "Manny Frida"

Manny and Frida said "What?! What is it?!"

Brie Brie walked.

"Uh-oh"

"That's not good"

"Brie Brie!?"

But the teenagers and a toddler gasped as a fortress rose out of the ground. The four of them entered through the big doors.

Brie Brie laughed.

Sitting in front of them was a half human half faun. Nearby was a unicorn playing a pan flute.

"Hark! Visitors to my realm of enchantment!" The faun spoke.

Brie Brie squealed.

Marigraciela said "What's your name"

"I am Fauno, last of my kind," the faun said. "Come in, come in! Just, take off your shoes. I have a whole thing about shoes."

Brie Brie, Frida, and Marigraciela removed their shoes, leaving them by the entrance. Brie Brie, Frida and Marigraciela were now barefoot. Manny went to follow them, but was stopped by Fauno.

"Ah ah! I'm talking to all of you!" He said. Manny groaned and took off his shoes.

"Fauno, we have traveled far and wide-" Frida began.

"About an hour," Marigraciela clarified.

The faun crossed his arms.

The teenagers ushered Brie Brie forward.

"Presenting: bum buh da bum bum ba bum bum! Brie Brie!" Manny kneeled proudly.

The faun blows a raspberry at Brie Brie.

Brie Brie crossed her arms.

"Exit is that way." Brie Brie and the teenagers began to leave. "Shoes, shoes, take your shoes. This isn't some... some... shoe store."

The door closed behind them as they left.

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela said "I know it's my great grandma and she's playing games with the elderly ladies like Loteria."

Brie Brie babbled

"Brie Brie don't you think Pablo is having fun"

"Yeah, Grandpapi wouldn't trust ghostly eldery people," Manny rolled his eyes.


	6. The Brie Brie Shuffle

Brie Brie was dancing in her room.

"Brie Brie"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

"What are you doing?!"

Brie Brie laughs

Manny said "Brie Brie"

Brie Brie continued dancing

"Brie Brie?!" Frida said 

Brie Brie babbled.

Marigraciela said "Brie Brie"

Pablo said "Brie Brie"

And now they began to dance with Brie Brie.


	7. Pablo + Zoe Forever

Marigraciela and Pablo were walking with Brie Brie, Manny and Frida.

Marigraciela said "Pablo why is Zoe mad"

Brie Brie babbled

Manny said "I know it's Zoe and she didn't know how to get her temper to stop"

Frida said "Maybe her father used her for cocaine and cigarettes.

Pablo said "Well it's because.....she don't wanna talk about it"

Glass breaking and people screaming.

Frida said "Marigraciela Pablo what's going on"

Pablo said "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

But Marigraciela, Pablo, Manny and Frida saw Black Cuervo stealing all the jewels from the jewelry store.

Marigraciela, Pablo, Manny and Frida said "Black Cuervo!"

Brie Brie babbled as she opens a ghostly pink portal.

Brie Brie, Marigraciela, Pablo, Manny and Frida went into the portal and the portal closed.

Brie Brie transition

Black Cuervo was running from the police.

"Stop Cuervo!"

"Or face the consequences!"

“Must hide… Must hide!”

Thunder crashing and rain pouring

‘But I’m not going to get caught this time!’ the girl thought to herself - though, as the sirens got louder, even she was starting to doubt herself…

Turning a corner, she couldn’t help but grin slightly at what she saw. The old house! 

Once inside, she ran over to one of the rooms where she put the jewels.

“I did it… I-I actually did it! Haha, finally! I-”

“Yes, you did… But was it worth it?”

Black Cuervo froze. That voice made her blood run cold, yet it also made her heart race. “…Manny” 

"Uh Actually it's Pablo Perez"

Black Cuervo turned around and see Pablo Perez.

There was a flash of hurt on Black Cuervo’s face before a hate-filled glare took it over, her fists clenched so tightly and she boiling in rage.

“You don’t get to act all spolied and bratty, Perez!” she screamed, taking a step forward, “This is all YOUR FAULT!” 

“You made your own choice, Zoe!” Pablo shot back, giving a small scowl of his own.

“But I wouldn’t have had to make this choice if Manny hadn’t betrayed me!” Him and … And now that girl… “WHAT MAKES THEM SO IMPORTANT ANYWAY?!”

Pablo’s face softened a bit. “They are my friends, Zoe. You know I can’t-” “But Manny rejected me for Frida and Marigraciela?! Did it mean NOTHING to you, Pablo?!”

"Of course it mean something to me!" Pablo snapped, clenching his own fists now, “Unlike you i...i used to have a father who was being nice to me when i was little”

“…” Despite her eyes burning slightly now, Black Cuervo continued to glare. “But what?” Pablo said nothing. “But WHAT?!” Black Cuervo repeated.

“But… But my friends means everything to me,” Pablo finally replied, “Their love and support keep me safe from cruel people like you!” 

But it makes Black Cuervo cry.

Pablo takes a deep breath "Oh great now i'm a nino malo"

Black Cuervo said "Pablo you don't understand my mother said Riveras are nothing but trouble!?" as her mascara was running.

Pablo soothed "Hey it's okay i didn't want you to get in trouble with your dad or whatever i'm sorry"

Black Cuervo said "I'm sorry too!?"

So they have fun together.

The next day, Pablo rides his bicycle home from school whistling.

"I'm back"

"Hey Elena"

"Hi Pablo"

Pablo runs up the stairs.

"I can't wait to tell Marigraciela, Frida and Manny about this guys."

But when Pablo opens his room door, he sees Black Cuervo in his window flying.

Black Cuervo speaks in a sing song voice "Oh Pablo!"

But Pablo closed the window curtains.

Pablo began to call his friends.

"Frida i think it's Zoe something's wrong"

Frida said "You better go pick Zoe up"

Brie Brie babbled

Manny said "What's gonna happening if you know break up with Zoe"

Pablo said "I can't take it anymore i tried i tried but nothing is ever going to work EVER!?"

Thunder crashing and Pablo crying.

Marigraciela said "Pablo what's wrong"

Pablo said "It's Zoe and i don't know how to stop dating her"

Marigraciela said "Look you didn't knew Zoe like i knew Penelope"

Flashback opens

"When we started kindergarten, she was alone and no one wanted to be her friend so i ask Penelope if she be my friend but then she told me and told me and told me word by word sentence by sentence being consumed by bad and horrible language if i were to survive it had to stop...."

Glass break

...."So i told her to shut up, Penelope wants me to be her friend but if she don't have friends no one will"

Flashback closes

"So what's your answer" Marigraciela said

Pablo said "Yes i gonna break up with Zoe"

Marigraciela nodded.

Later, Pablo finally break up with Zoe which makes her mad.

"Uh-oh"


	8. The Ballad of Pablo Perez

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were walking out of the school.

Pablo said "No! I will not go out with you"

Marigraciela said "Why not"

Pablo said "Because I get violin practice"

Frida said "Pablo you get a violin practice good for you"

Pablo said "No! Bad for me and its tomorrow?!" as Pablo pulled his hair

Manny said "Pablo are you okay you seemed kinda stressed out"

Pablo hyperventilates "I-I'm fine ooh I gotta go!?" As he runs leaving behind a dust cloud.

"Uh-oh"

Pablo was playing his violin 

A cat meowing.

Pablo facepalmed

Pablo continued playing his violin.

A cat meowing

"Not now"

A cat meowing

But Pablo has an idea

Pablo began to playing his violin as a cat meowing to the song.


	9. The Sweet Adventures of Priscilla

Brie Brie was playing soccer but she accidentally kicked Pablo's head off and then replaced it with a soccer ball.

Brie Brie laughs

Pablo growled

Brie Brie transition

Brie Brie was having a tea party with Pablo.

Pablo growled

Pablo let out a anguished shriek

Thunder crashing

Pablo and Brie Brie were playing hide and seek as they were watched by a council of ghosts.

So the ghosts summoned Priscilla.

Ghostly moaning

Mr Chapi sees Priscilla

"Priscilla Miracle City needs you"

Priscilla said "I know" as she rips her astronaut clothing off revealing her pink and white dress.

Mr Chapi nodded

Priscilla opens the portal with her scythe.

Brie Brie babbled

"We have Priscilla to save Miracle City while you're healed"

Pablo said "Priscilla"

Pablo and Brie Brie heard the door kicked open and turned around to see a woman in her 20s. She has dark blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink and white dress, leggings, a red miniskirt and white Mary Jane shoes.

"I would to like introduce myself"

Oh can I this beautiful she devil is Priscilla unlike Brie Brie she come from a wealthy yet cruel family but leave her "home" when she was still young and Priscilla becomes a successful woman all across the continent and.......

Priscilla said "Oh you mean I made all the dresses for the poor people" 

Priscilla said "Oh hello Pablito I'm Priscilla I bet you're wondering know that" as she pinched Pablo's cheek

Marigraciela said "Pablo and Priscilla know each other"

Brie Brie babbled

Priscilla said "Brie Brie think of a better version of you" as she laughed and walked away

"Come on Pablo to there's a city to rumble" as Priscilla whistles and a ghostly green portal opened.

Pablo said "Priscilla are you sure about-" But Priscilla pulled him and the portal closed

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Marigraciela said "That's not good"

Angry Priscilla transition

A montage begins and ends with Pablo tried to stop Priscilla but failed.

"Am I misjudge Priscilla hmm where she go"

But Pablo saw the water park.

Frida said "Priscilla's water park go for the day can you believe it"

But Brie Brie pulled Marigraciela Manny Frida and Pablo to the bush.

Pablo said "I know Brie Brie but Priscilla is supposed to be"

Flashback opens

"Years ago I taught Priscilla in the ways of Miracle City she was smart she was brave and she was strong but she's also a jerk" as a teenage Priscilla laughed.

Miracle City Botanica

"I thought it was my fault that I failed Priscilla as a ghostly mentor until we discovered that Priscilla has a heart of a demonic black dog I didn't know what happened until one day....."

Pablo heard a soft baby cry and it was Brie Brie.

"....That's why I met Brie Brie and she's be adventurous when she got older and a council of ghosts getting manicures and we can't have fun without Brie Brie"

Priscilla sees Brie Brie in a jealousy rage

"Priscilla was forgotten until now"

Flashback closes

Brie Brie hugged Pablo's leg.

"Get that child off of me?!"

But they heard Priscilla laugh.

Priscilla said "Pablo is right I totally wanted revenge I mean duh of course my parents are cruel and selfish-"

But Brie Brie kicked Priscilla in the groin and then Priscilla falls.

Brie Brie and Marigraciela kicked Priscilla 6 times and Manny and Frida punched her in the face.

They had to wait until Pablo stomped on Priscilla with his giant ghostly feet.


	10. Brie Brie Theme Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a song for the 2020 talent show at 811x

Mexican style vaudevillian/dark cabaret music played as Brie Brie annoys her older sister Marigraciela and her mother Luisa.

"Brie Brie Brie Brie Maribriela !? Me estás volviendo loco y me metiste en una aventura surrealista y macabra,por la parte en que tu abuela pierde su dentadura."

Brie Brie was walking to the cemetery where something's scary happens to her.

"Cuando se mete en este lío, hace que las cosas se escapen con su amigo fantasma."

A beehive falls on Brie Brie's head and she screams.

The ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man pulls the beehive off releasing ghostly bees.

Brie Brie runs leaving behind a dust cloud.

But Pablo's ghostly great grandfather rides a 1890s bicycle.

Brie Brie sees Marigraciela's ghostly great grandmother running.

"La forma en que asusta a Pablo y Manny mientras Frida y Marigraciela se quedan con Mariani."

Brie Brie pulled Manny and Pablo in and then runs.

The ghostly bees chasing Brie Brie, Marigraciela, Pablo, Manny and Frida until the ghost of a free spirited woman trips them.

"Las desventuras macabras de Brie Brie"

The ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man is going to bed but everyone screams and run away as a logo falls on him.

The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie

A voice called "Brie Brie!"

Brie Brie giggles.


	11. Duerme mi nina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other episodes played the first half or the second half

Creepy music box playing

Creepy accordion music playing

Creepy musical saw playing

Duerme bebé, duerme ahora,

Mientras mami te canta,

Los pajaritos también duermen

Mientras sus padres buscan comida.

Baby giggling.

Fulanita Productions

Nickelodeon


	12. Women Riders

In Frida's House, Frida was writing a song, but she heard her phone beep.

"Hello"

Marigraciela said "Hi Frida The Women Riders contest is tonight"

Frida gasped "It's because our ancestors won a contest for 3834 years!"

So Frida and Marigraciela went to Manny's House.

Manny said "Hi Frida"

Frida said "Manny guess what The Woman Riders contest is tonight!"

Manny and Pablo cheers

Record scratch

But Pablo was disturbed by a rumbling sound from outside. Running towards the window, looked outside to see what was going on. It was a ghostly limousine heading straight for Miracle City. Everyone gathered around to see who it was. Out from the roof of the limo, was a bicycle rider, a ghostly woman with blonde hair, icy blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a white dress and a sunhat.

"Greetings, Miracle City! Mercedes have arrived." She said as she struck a pose.

As she walked down the displayed red carpet, Mercedes summoned a ghostly cat to sign autographs with a glowing aura. For the first time,Grandpapi's eyes sparkled with excitement. Brie Brie then walked up to Puma Loco and tugged on his shirt.

Brie Brie babbled

Brie Brie then suddenly noticed Grandpapi's face was blushing deep red and eyes were sparkling wide. What was outside that made Grandpapi Rivera act so weird? One look outside and Brie Brie gasped, finally seeing the trigger to Grandpapi's excitement. 

"Look Brie Brie, it's Mercedes. She goes to La Lirio Academy." Grandpapi said pulling out her ghost card from his pocket. "They only accept the best of the best. Dios Mio, she’s so beautiful...I want to marry her" Grandpapi sighed holding her card towards his heart.

Brie Brie's eyes glistened

Marigraciela's ghostly great grandma Marigraciela shuddered and teleported with ghostly marigold petals. Soon, a bicycling winner entered Casa de Macho, followed by paparazzi. 

Grandpapi faints and Rodolfo has hearts in his eyes.

Maria facepalmed.

Mercedes said "Where is she where is my old friend"

Rodolfo pointed at Marigraciela.

"Hello Maria Graciela." Said Mercedes.

"Mercedes," Marigraciela growled

“So I was wondering…if you not completely busy or do something stu...” Mercedes was interrupted by a horde of fans carrying her back outside. “Maybe, we’ll talk later Maria Graciela ha ha ha!." Mercedes mocked.

Once she was gone, Marigraciela facepalmed.

"Are you okay, Great Grandma Marigraciela?” Brie Brie asked innocently.

“I’m fine Brie Brie. Do me a favor and help me out.” Marigraciela said as she teleported.

But Marigraciela and Brie Brie had an idea.

So they went to the attic of their house where they see their great grandmother's trophies expect.....Mercedes Stole Marigraciela's Bicycling Trophy!?

Marigraciela and Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Grandpapi tried to get some answers from Mercedes...now if only he wasn’t head over heels for her. She was having a chat with Sartana of the Dead.

“Uh...hey, Mercedes, do you know Marigraciela. She's Marigraciela's great grandmother. She suddenly sew a dress for the women rider contest tonight and I was just wondering if you know how to help her like chill out or why she’s so upset.” Grandpapi said sheepishly blushing.

 

“Why, I couldn’t possibly know what’s wrong with Maria Graciela.” Mercedes then posed Grandpapi in a tango position, “Why don’t you try asking her personally, Jorge.” He suggested in a seductive tone.

Mercedes kissed Grandpapi's hand.

“Okay, thank you, bye.” Grandpapi quickly shrieked before runs away leaving behind a rose. He then entered the Casa de Macho with his heart still a flutter. “Ay Dios Mio, she is hot.” The elderly super villain swooned before he noticed a bicycling dress.

Grandpapi said "Uh-oh"

Marigraciela said "It's my great grandma's bicycling dress for the woman rider contest back in the Roaring 20s." as she summoned a ghostly projection screen to show Grandpapi Rivera why her great grandma is so upset.

Flashback:   
It was back during her high school years, a week after she met Pablo. She was at Miracle City Cemetery sewing a dress after Alberto's girl posse tear her dress apart..

“Losing your marbles?” Marigraciela jumped, screaming as she turned to the female’s voice.

She looked to find a girl that was leaning casually against a tree. She was a blonde with a bob-cut. She was wearing a light blue dress with matching shoes and fishnet stockings.

"Hi i liked your style I'm Mercedes what's yours"

"Maria Graciela but my dad calls me Marigraciela"

"Marigraciela Nice name"

Marigraciela blushed

And so their friendship began.

They had such wonderful memories together. They would spend their summers playing at the beach, eating sand castles, having water balloon fights. 

Having sleepovers at Mercedes’s house was unforgettable, dancing to their favorite songs, reading books, having pillow wars.

The weekends were even better. They would watch silent movies, dressing up each other.

It was like a dream come true to Marigraciela. Everything was so perfect, it felt like nothing could go wrong...until one night while they were taking a ride on Mercedes’s car. They were coming back from a nightclub when suddenly Mercedes was blinded by a poster fly through the breeze.

Marigraciela and Mercedes’s eyes glowed with excitement as they saw a flier for acceptance to one of the highest lady academies on earth. It was a Sign-Up poster for a chance to be accepted into the famous La Lirio Academy.

“You should enter!’ They said in unison. “No, you.”

“I don’t know, Mercedes. If you win, you become, like, famous and stuff.” Marigraciela rethought as she looked at the poster.

 

“Who cares about fame? I just wanna meet the La Lirio academy ballerinas in real life.” Mercedes said flailing her arms.

 

“Well, ok, let’s enter together. Best friends, you and me.” Marigraciela said triumphantly as she grabbed Mercedes’s left hand.

 

“Best...friends?” Mercedes blushed holding her free right hand over her heart.

 

“Yeah, if fact, I have something for you.” Marigraciela dug into her pocket and pulled two matching golden heart necklaces, one said ‘together’ and the other said ‘forever’. “I got them from the botanica.”

 

“Que Linda.” She gasped as she took the 'together' heart and clipped it around her neck. “You know, Gracie, I never really had a true friend before I met you. I’m really glad I to have found you.” The girl said bringing Marigraciela into a hug.

And so, with their friendship sealed, they began training, spending their time after school preparing for the big competition. They would practice using their best dance moves, ride bikes with each other to test their progress and their efforts have truly shown. Day by day, they fulfilled their strides until finally...the day had arrived.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome to the La Lirio Academy Acceptance Competition.” Announced Anabella as the crowd cheered. 

Out of all the contestants' group, Marigraciela and Mercedes stood next to each other at attention, looking determined and focused as ever. A brown haired man stepped into the center field as the referee, blowing a whistle telling the contestants to group up for instructions.

“All right, cadets! Here’s the game plan: Each of you will be put through three trials and the remaining two will then participate in the Elimination round. The last person standing wins the game.” The soldier said holding a gold medal in his hand.

Marigraciela said "Buerta Suerte Mercedes"

Mercedes nodded

“READY ON THE WHISTLE...SET…” The whistle blew and the race was on.

Round 1: “Dancing Contest”: Marigraciela was doing the charleston while Mercedes was doing the tango. The crowd cheered as the remaining ten succeeded the next round. 

Round 2: “Loteria”: The buzzer sounded as the remaining five had captured the Point. Marigraciela and Mercedes praised each other with a hopping high five.

Round 3: “Draw your Outfit”: The top 5 contestants had ten minutes to draw a sketch of their own original outfits, this was done on paper. As the clock started counting down, everyone got to work sketching. Pencils were burning with determination, foreheads sweating bullets, hands and finger were aching under pressure. This was the most intense round so far. Ten minutes later, the bell sounds.

“Pencils down! Posters up!” Shouted Soldier as he walked past each contestant to observe their creations. Some were a little too surreal while Marigraciela and Mercedes were actually on point, earning a shower of applause from the crowd.

“Congratulations to our two finalists for their hard work and charisma.” Said a black haired woman. “Now we’ll determine the ultimate winner in The Elimination Round with... a BICYCLE CONTEST!”

Marigraciela and Mercedes looked at each other in worry, assuming they were going against each other. They grasped each other's hands tight.

“On Your Mark...Set...GO!” The mexican judge waved the flag as she backflipped out of the way 

They began to bicycling.

However Marigraciela started to realize that Mercedes was hurting the contestants.

Marigraciela thought "I knew it Mercedes cheated....during the bicycle contest!"

And then they finished riding their bikes.

"The winner......Mercedes"

The crowd cheered loudly and happily, chanting her name in a praise. 

As the rich girl got into the trophy, she heard a loud whistle from the right. It was Marigraciela

"Congrats Mercedes i'm proud to have a friend like you" Marigraciela said

Record scratch

"We are not friends Gracie i pretend be your friend so i cheated to win a contest." Mercedes said in a cold tone

Marigraciela gasped "W-what no y-you're lying?!"

Mercedes said "I just loved being popular?!"

With an annoying snooty woman's laugh, she was carried away by adoring fans. Ever since then,Marigraciela was forever haunted by the loss of her dearest friend. 

End of Flashback

Marigraciela sat there in shock by what she had seen, tears were flowing down her face.

“Woah,” She whispered, wiping her eyes. “Great grandma Marigraciela...I had no idea…”

“You know, Mercedes was proof that...you were right.” She said laying against her great granddaughter’s shoulder.

“Right about what?”

“That if you don’t care...you’ll never be disappointed.” quoted as she makes a dress. “Because that way they can't see how you feel...it's the only way nothing can hurt you,” She mourned.

“Great grandma, that’s not…”

“Isn’t that how you dealt with Penelope. You two used to be great friends and now she’s the worst. It's because of my emotions, Mercedes cheated to win a bicycle contest back in the 1920s."

But Brie Brie and Frida has an idea.

Meanwhile, in the cemetery.

The crowd gave an impress applause.

"Alright, one more contest and then we must return to the academy. Do we have any takers? Anyone?" Mercedes announced looking around the audience.

Crickets chirping

Mercedes tapped her foot "Hello any......" 

"This girl can take her on." Everyone gasped, turning to Frida and Brie Brie as she walked up with a familiar person. It was Marigraciela, dressed in her bicycling dress.

"Oh i thought you never win a bicycling contest ha ha ha!"

"Someone from my first meeting taught me that friends don't cheated or fight each other" Marigraciela said

Maria, Pablo, Marigraciela, Frida and Brie Brie gives her a thumbs up expect for Rodolfo, Manny and Grandpapi.

"Well then, Maria Graciela...if you insist."

"Be my guest."

They summoned their ghostly bicycles.

A ghost referee appears.

"Ready...GO!"

The crowd chanted "Ride! Ride! Ride!" as the two riding into the mountain.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Thunder crashing

Mercedes said "Oh laying around on the job again ha ha ha ha!"

But Mercedes heard creepy 1920s jazz music.

"Argh! ENOUGH!" Mercedes hissed. "THIS ENDS...NOW!"

"Okay, we can end this...if you can find me," Marigraciela then read her spellbook. "Carmen Victoria Leona y Esmeralda fantasmas mujeres jinetes te convocé" she chanted as the ghosts of abused women riders chasing Mercedes.

Mercedes screams as she tried to escape but fails.

Frida said "Ooh Mercedes gets what she deserves" as she gives Brie Brie a high five.

Meanwhile 

Mercedes was beginning to panic but didn't show it.

"I thought you said you couldn't help me cheat...Maria Graciela," She said 

But Marigraciela teleported with ghostly marigold petals which scares Mercedes

Mercedes screams and falls into a cake.

Mercedes popped out of a cake and then crying.

"The winner.......Maria Graciela Martinez"

The crowd cheers.

Frida gives Marigraciela a trophy that Mercedes stole.

Meanwhile, in the limo

"Mercedes, did you have a good time with your friend,"

Mercedes said "Shut up"


	13. Alexandra Comes Home

Brie Brie was copying Pablo much to his dismay.

Frida was flipping through the pages of her magazine as she was humming her favorite song.

Marigraciela was knitting a sweater.

Expect

Manny kicked the door open

Manny said "Guys guess what a fashion designer from New York came to Miracle City!"

Marigraciela, Frida, Manny and Brie Brie squealed expect for Pablo

Clock transition

School bell rings

Frida said "Who is that?!"

Marigraciela said "That's Alexandra Perromuerto the most popular fashion designer since she moved to New York"

Frida said "Uh actually I don't think Jose has a older sister"

They heard Jose screaming

Pablo said "Jose what's wrong"

Jose said "It's my older sister Alexandra she is a good student and she go to some stupid college in New York"

But Manny, Pablo, Frida, Marigraciela and Brie Brie laughed at Jose

Jose said "What?! What's so funny"

Brie Brie laughed

Jose growled and then walked away.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Jose arrived home where his parents redecorating for Alexandra.

Door bell rings

"She's here she's here"

Door opening

Alexandra said "Mama Papa"

"Welcome home"

Alexandra kissed Jose on the cheek.

Jose growled


	14. Brie Brie's an Inspiration Part 1

Pablo walked to his friends. "Guys!!!"

Manny, Frida and Marigraciela screamed which made Brie Brie cry.

Marigraciela said "Aww it's okay Brie Brie" as she holds Brie Brie

Frida said "Marigraciela remember the day before Brie Brie was born we were 13"

Flashback opens

Frida said "Chicos and Chicas You're invited to my 13th birthday party hosted by me Frida Suarez and my band The Atomic Sombreros"

Rosa and Teeny were playing their music.

Frida and Marigraciela were giving everyone the invitations. 

Marigraciela said "Nice Mohawk Lupita"

Frida said "Hey Manny how's your hair"

Manny said "I been working on my best pal"

Marigraciela said "Pablo this is gonna be the best party in town!"

Pablo said "Maybe Frida will invited Penelope the most popular girl in town"

Penelope kicked a goat but a goat kicked her back.

Frida said "No I didn't invite...."

Marigraciela, Pablo and Manny sees Zoe Aves.

"....Zoe Aves"

Frida and Zoe glared as violin playing

Marigraciela said "I'm sorry but why are you so mad at her"

Frida said "Duh! Remember the finger paint thing, the kick thing and finally the bear attack thing?!"

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh Frida you need to let it go"

Frida said "No! Zoe told everyone that Manny has a perm"

Marigraciela gasped "She will pay!?" as firey background behind her.

Pablo said "Or maybe we could tell Zoe to stop please"

Manny gives Frida a belt buckle.

Frida said "Manny you're the bestest friend in tudo de mundo I know it kinda gross me out"

Marigraciela said "I'm going to made you a pinata"

Frida said "And I gotta pee" as she happily runs which made Zoe mad.

Zoe said "How dare she didn't invite me if I caught dead it Vendetta! Frida Suarez I will have my revenge"

But she sees Manny talking to Pablo

Zoe said "Or maybe I use her best friend for granted"

But the mean girls walked to Zoe, they make fun of her.

But Zoe scared them.

Marigraciela's House

Marigraciela was making a cute baby pinata with dark brown hair, brown eyes, a button nose and blush spots.

Marigraciela said "There I can't wait til I give it to Frida"

Crows cawing

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh"

Later

Pablo finds out that Manny got hurt by Black Cuervo.

Pablo said "Are you sure you're not gonna scream your head off just freak out" as he read the spell which made Manny heal.

Manny was about to scream

"I SAID DON'T FREAK OUT?!" Pablo shouted

Manny gulped "I can't I have to tell Frida that-Uh-oh"

Thunder rumbling

Manny walked out of the store.

Manny said "I knew something's terrible is going to happ-"

Thunder crashing

Manny sees Black Cuervo.

Manny said "Oh no no no no! No more tricks!?"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Manny finally told Zoe that Pablo warned him about Black Cuervo.

Zoe said "Ha! I knew it You're a goody two shoes"

Manny said "No no no Pablo said it's not safe to go out with you or maybe I could cause havoc on Miracle City"

Manny said inside his head "What have I done Pablo won't like it"

Zoe said "Oh really Stupid Pablo didn't told you not to cause havoc on Miracle City let's go bad man"

Manny said "After you my sweet"

Pablo said "Uh-oh"

In Frida's room, Frida was sleeping until someone wake her up.

"Frida wake up"

"Marigraciela what is it"

"Frida I made you a pinata but I give it to you tomorrow"

"Good night Marigraciela"

"Good night Frida"

But Manny wakes Frida up.

Frida said "Where have you been"

Manny said "Frida you don't understand it's 15 minutes"

Frida said "Well it's 15 minutes late the party is tomorrow just go home"

Manny said "Frida Frida FRIDA!!"

"El Tigre my daughter needs some sleep"

Manny said "Yeah but come on!"

The Dobermans were growling at him.

"Uh-oh"

"Attack!"

The Dobermans began to attack Manny.


	15. Brie Brie's an Inspiration Part 2

Leone Middle School

Marigraciela gives Frida a cute baby pinata filled with candy.

Pablo said "Psst hey Marigraciela over here"

Marigraciela said "What is it Pablo"

"I gotta tell you that....Manny is smitten with Black Cuervo"

Marigraciela said "Manny did what?!"

Pablo said "I knew it"

Frida's Birthday Party

Black Cuervo and Manny ruining Friday's birthday party.

Pablo said "Manny this ends now!?"

But Manny realized he has done.

Marigraciela reads a spellbook to scare Black Cuervo.

Manny said "You're going down Chica"

Black Cuervo said "Think again hero" as she summoned her mother and grandmother.

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh"

Black Cuervo said "Party if you can El Tigre I will have my revenge Vendetta!!"

But Black Cuervo coughs

Manny apologized to Pablo for not listening to his warnings.

Frida said "Are you kidding this party is awesome"

Marigraciela said "Happy Birthday Frida"

Everyone cheers

Flashback ends

Brie Brie falls asleep.


	16. The Ice Cream Lady

Grandpapi said "Legend has it whoever meets the ice cream lady something's scary happens to them."

But Brie Brie laughed

Grandpapi said "Oh you think this is funny"

Brie Brie giggled

Rodolfo said "But Papi she's only one she can't stand scary stories"

Marigraciela facepalmed.

Brie Brie sneezed

Grandpapi said "Oh come on!"

Brie Brie laughed and clapped her hands

Brie Brie transition

Manny and Brie Brie folded their arms as Rodolfo drove them safely to the ice cream store.

"Don't worry, Brie Brie, we'll get you some ice cream." Rodolfo promised as he drove slowly through a traffic jam.

"You drive like an old man!" Grandpapi shoved his son over. "Step aside and let me drive!"

"Papi, I don't think--" Rodolfo frowned.

Grandpapi hopped into the driver's seat and drove quickly, passing by the other cars, going to ludicrous speed.

But they end up in the abandoned forest.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Rodolfo said "Wait a minute this isn't a ice cream store"

Brie Brie saws the sign that says "Welcome to Bebé Espeluznante Hollow"

Brie Brie said inside her head "No human can enter the forest filled with ghosts"

Brie Brie gulped

But Brie Brie saws a mexican old lady in a ice cream stand.

Brie Brie squealed and runs leaving behind a skull.

Manny realize something.....

"Wait a minute wait a minute Maria Gabriela!?"

Brie Brie said "Yes"

Manny said "Made me some chocolate!"

Brie Brie babbled

"Certainly you will enjoy it" as she gives Brie Brie ice cream.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh" as she tried to pull it but fails.

Thunder crashing and ghostly moaning

And then a old lady's skin falls off revealing a demonic ogre like spirit that goes into a ice cream stand which is turned into a black dog with red eyes.

Brie Brie screamed

Grandpapi said "Uh-oh" 

Rodolfo said "That girl is gonna kill me"

A black dog is about to eat Brie Brie, but Brie Brie bites a black dog.

Manny said "Brie Brie did you get me chocolate"

A black dog roars as thunder crashing

Manny said "Step on it Dad!?"

Rodolfo drives the car as a black dog chases them

Meanwhile

Pablo was playing an violin but Marigraciela and Frida walked to him.

"Hey Pablo it's a urban legend about a ice cream lady who kills babies like Brie Brie"

Pablo gulped "T-the ice cream lady!?"

Brie Brie transition

Manny, Brie Brie and Grandpapi screamed as the creepy ice cream lady chased them

"Come on Ninos have some ice cream."

Manny, Brie Brie and Grandpapi screamed

"I'll let you pet Señor. Bigotes"

They see a creepy purple cat that meows.

Manny, Brie Brie and Grandpapi screamed

But a creepy red fish eats a black dog.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Manny, Grandpapi and Rodolfo screamed as they drives back to the ice cream store.


	17. Marigraciela the Friendly Ghost Girl

1934

Marigraciela was rushed to the hospital.

Magdalena said "Doing your breathing technique Marigraciela"

Marigraciela was doing her breathing.

Juan Manuel said "Good girl"

But Marigraciela screams in pain.

Opie said "Uh-oh"

Pablo said "Uh-oh what do you mean uh-oh"

Marigraciela's husband was pacing back and forth until he heard a soft baby cry.

Marisol said "It's a girl"

He sees his wife holding her bundle of joy.

Magdalena said "Aww"

Marigraciela said "Paco I like you to meet our new daughter Lilly Martinez."

Lily has dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She got her hair color from her mother.

Lily coos

Paco said "Aww hi there"

Lily touch Paco's hair

Paco screamed "Lily don't do that!?"

Lily giggles.

But Marigraciela's abusive ex boyfriend Chris and Marigraciela's old friend Mercedes sees them having Lily.

"How come that perra marry a nice man!?"

"I know Marigraciela and Paco have an baby daughter named Lily"

But one day, Marigraciela was going home from grocery shopping.

And then everything went black.

Thunder crashing and rain pouring

Magdalena, Marisol, Opie and Juan Manuel buried Marigraciela in Miracle City.

Lily and Paco put the lily flower on Marigraciela's grave.

Paco said "I'll never forget you Marigraciela"

Present Day

"Manny Rivera to the principal office"

The bad kids laughed and pointed at Manny as he leaves.

Principal Tonio said "Manny i like you to meet Marigraciela Martinez"

Marigraciela appear behind Manny "Hi"

Manny screamed


	18. The Brie Brie Project

Cute baby music box playing as Brie Brie and a brunette 3 year old girl were playing.

Brie Brie babbled.

"Brie Brie!"

Brie Brie said "Yay!"

But Brie Brie hears Pablo scream.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

"Brie Brie"

Brie Brie giggles

Pablo said "Maria Gabriela Martinez get over here?!"

Brie Brie gulped

Bell tolls

Brie Brie walked to Pablo

Pablo said "Brie Brie you better help me finish my project"

Later

Brie Brie finally helped Pablo finished his project and then he win.


	19. Brie Brie Goes to a Party

Brie Brie was laughing as Marigraciela tickles her.

But they hears a door bell

Marigraciela opens the door

Brie Brie and Marigraciela saw a letter with fancy words.

"Brie Brie you're invited to my daughter's 3rd birthday party"

Marigraciela and Brie Brie squealed

Later Brie Brie was wearing a white dress.

Brie Brie rings the door bell.

A little girl with blonde hair, light tan skin and blue eyes. She wears a light pink dress. Her name is Maggie and she is Penelope's younger sister.

"I'll get it?!"

But she opens the door, she sees Brie Brie

She growled "Brie Brie"

Brie Brie giggles

Everyone was singing a birthday song to Maggie gloomily.

But Brie Brie plays a piano which cause everyone to be excitedly singing much to Maggie's dismay.

Brie Brie transition

Brie Brie summons a ghostly hot tub.

"Brie Brie rules"

Maggie growled


	20. Musical Hearts

1926

Pablo was playing his guitar as he humming a nameless tune.

And the door opens with a bell.

There was a young lady with long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a grayish pink dress, a cloche hat and black Mary Jane shoes. She carries a book. Her name was Anabel Alvarez.

Anabel and Pablo look at each other and then they blushed

They tried to pass the steps but fails.

Anabel was wiping a table

Door ring bell 

Anabel said "Coming" as she opens the door.

Pablo give Anabel two tickets for the 1926 dance contest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the dance contest first couple dancing wins"

Anabel said "Good luck"

So they began to dance.

Clock transition

Pablo said "Hey look there are the dancers"

Anabel said "We're gonna win"

1920s waltz music played.

Anabel said "Oh no we're slow dancing"

Pablo said "Uh-oh"

Anabel said "Yes we got to touch"

"Hurry up couples start dancing or you'll be so disqualified"

Anabel said "Goat's whiskers! What are we gonna do we won't-"

Pablo gives her a necklace.

Anabel and Pablo began to slow dance.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year"

Flashback ends

Pablo gives Anabel her necklace.


	21. Little Flower of Horrors

Marigraciela was reading a book but she sees Brie Brie.

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela said "I'm busy go ask Pablo"

Brie Brie sadly walks away.

Pablo was playing his violin as Brie Brie walked to him

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo said "Not now Brie Brie i'm busy"

Brie Brie sadly walks away.

Lucia was watching a mexican horror movie.

Brie Brie babbled "Luci"

But Lucia closed the window curtains.

Brie Brie was walking as she sees the star.

Brie Brie said "Oh wishing star i wish i had someone to play with"

Ghostly moaning

Brie Brie said "Yay"

Thunder crashing and creepy laugh

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Brie Brie heard creepy violin music.

Brie Brie saws a flower that was glowing green.

It began to sing "Well hello there little girl don't be sad step right up i'm a reasonable guy don't be frightened by the look of my eyes just a evil ghostly flower from outta the sky."

A ghostly flower tried to eat Brie Brie's brain but fails.

Brie Brie giggles

"Well i'm shy and scared of this place i'm just a fish outta water from outer space you can see the trip has left me tired and drained so why don't you be a pal.....and bring me some brains!"

Brie Brie said "Okay"

A ghostly flower puts Brie Brie on the ground.

So Brie Brie went to the kitchen to find a cereal.

Brie Brie walked to a ghostly flower and showed him a cereal.

But a ghostly flower throws it away.

A ghostly flower put a book in front of her which showed a picture of a brain of a human.

Brie Brie babbled

The ghostly flower then began to push her away while singing

"Go down to your neighbor's place see the dull expression of her face do her a favor if you brought her to me she ain't using her brain she's just watching tv"

Brie Brie takes Lucia to a ghostly flower.

Lucia's jaw dropped.

The ghostly flower somehow shoved his tentacles into her ear, taking out her brain, and then proceed to eat it.

Lucia's eyes turned green.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

"Go down to Ms. Chiquita's didn't have a thought since '43 her brain is the portrait of atrophy.She ain't using it, why not give it to me"

A ghostly flower eats Ms. Chiquita's brain.

"BRAINS BRAINS i won't lie i eat their brains until they're zombified Sure they might think it's deranged,But they won't give it a thought,After I've eaten their brain! 

A ghostly flower made a zoot suit and give it to Brie Brie.

"BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay! It's not a matter if it isn't gray, And if at first they think’s it's strange, They won't think twice, If they don't have a brain!"

Brie Brie was dancing with the zombies until a ghostly flower slaps Brie Brie.

"Go down to the Wonton shop, My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop, I'll suck the noodle right out of their heads, And half an hours later, I'm hungry again!"

The flower ended this verse by eating a brain with chopsticks.

Brie Brie snapped her fingers as the zombies danced.

"Creep into the bakery shop, Sneak in, tip-toe past the cop. Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea. And any other sweetbreads you happen to see!"

A ghostly flower eats a teenage girl's brain

"BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified!  
Sure they might think it's deranged,  
But they won't give it a thought,  
After I've eaten their brain!"

The cop shocked by the sight of a group, all dancing round a ghostly flower.

Scared by the sight, the cop tried firing bullets at the flower, all missing. After firing off, the cop became to scared to move, allowing the flower to eat his brain as he stood there, completely petrified.

"BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay!  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray,  
And if at first they think’s it's strange,  
They won't think twice,  
If they don't have a brain!"

Brie Brie brought different people to a ghostly flower, all meeting the same fate as the previous one. 

"Brains, Brains, I love em, I need um...My tummy jumps for joy when I eat um. Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones,  
They're so delectable, especially the small ones! No time to cook em in a skillet.  
My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it! I don't fry em, the heat will only shrink em, I'll just grab my self a straw and I drink em!!! (ohhhhhhh...)"

Brie Brie and the zombies were dancing to the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

One of the zombies playing the trumpet.

Marigraciela hears a dark cabaret song and look out the window.

Marigraciela's jaw dropped as she sees a ghostly flower dancing.

Marigraciela sighed "Brie Brie"

"You've been swell to go around, And bring me every single brain in town.But with all these brains, I can't help but think, That there isn't one left out there to drink."

Marigraciela saws Pablo playing a violin and then go back to the ghostly flower.

"Now Fess up girl, come on, Heck! Is there someone you're trying to protect? Bring her down here to meet her end And I promise I'll be your bestest friend!"

Brie Brie hugged a ghostly flower.

"BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie, I'll eat her brain 'til she's zombified. Sure they might think it's deranged  
But she won't give it a thought After I've eaten her brain."

Brie Brie was dancing until she saws Marigraciela. Brie Brie's smile turned upside down.

"BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay. It's not a matter if it isn't gray, And if at first she thinks it's strange, She won't think twice If she don't have a brain!"

Brie Brie and Marigraciela was walking to a ghostly flower.

"BRAINS.....Bring me her brain......Bring me her BRAIN.....BRING ME HER BRAIN!!! Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Marigraciela said "Alright what's going on here"

From a tentacle in the ear.

There was a gasp from Brie Brie, as she saw her older sister have her brain taken by the flower, and then eaten.

Brie Brie said "Gracie" as they saw the expression on Marigraciela’s face change from slight pain, to a dumb look with her eyes, now green, being crossed, and her tongue hanging out

The flower's eyes dilated.

"ARGH!" The flower shouted in pain. “WHAT’S HAPPENING?!”

The flower looked at his tentacles, and sees that they have started to dissolve, and the green aura around him was melting.

“No, but!” As the flower started to ‘die’, his eyes reseeded back into his flower body.

“AHHHH! What a world!” Were his last words before what was left of him was the plant and melted goo on the ground.

Brie Brie left looked at the flower, and then jumped seeing the goo suddenly jump back onto it body, but now they glowed a navy blue colour. Then two brown eyes appeared on the flower.

"That's better"

Brie Brie said "Gracie it's that you"

"Yes i guess my brain was a little too spicy for a flower demon you tried to feed me to."

Brie Brie said "I'm sorry"

Marigraciela said "Yes bring me......some BRAINS!"

The End


	22. Brie Brie and Chapuza

Luisa put on her pink dress.

"Marigraciela Marigraciela Marigrac-"

But Marigraciela was in the car.

Luisa sighed.

Brie Brie giggles

Luisa said "Rafael go ask someone to babysit Brie Brie while I'm out"

Rafael sighed 

Brie Brie squealed

Later

General Chapuza walked to Brie Brie

Brie Brie babbled

General Chapuza said "Brie Brie it's me General Chapuza"

Brie Brie plays with her doll much to General Chapuza's dismay.

General Chapuza was boiling in rage.

Brie Brie yawned.

General Chapuza sighed and takes Brie Brie to her room.

Brie Brie falls alsleep.

General Chapuza sighed in relief.

But Brie Brie awakes

"Uh-oh"


	23. Leone High School Battle Royale

Waldo was screaming as Uno, Dos and Tres were chasing him.

The bad girls were chasing Nina.

But Marigraciela pulled Nina.

Marigraciela said "Nina do you notice something"

Nina said "It's the Leone High School Battle Royale!"

Thunder crashing

Uno, Dos and Tres running away screaming as ghostly cats chasing them.

Nina and Marigraciela said "Uh-oh"

A black demonic shadow chased Zoe.

Manny, Pablo and Frida walked to Nina and Marigraciela.

Frida said "Nina Marigraciela what's going on"

Nina said "It's the Leone High School Battle Royale and something's scary is going to happen"

Ghostly moaning

The ghost of gangsters chasing a girl with glasses.

"Aaah! Gangsters Gangsters Aaah!!"

Manny said "More ghosts"

Ghostly moaning


	24. Ghostly Brain

Marigraciela, Manny, Frida, Brie Brie and Pablo were bored until they heard a ghostly moaning.

A ghostly green portal opens and Pablo walks as he rubbing his temples.

A portal closed

Pablo said "Great grandpa Pablo are you okay"

"Of Course I'm okay I'm-"

Bone cracking

Pablo rubbed his temples.

"I'm fine now if you excuse me I gotta go to bed"

A few minutes later

Pablo has bloodshot eyes and dark bags around his eyes.

Pablo moaned "Why ins't sleep working!?"

He summoned a glass of warm milk.

Pablo said "One more should do it"

But Pablo takes a deep breath as steam come out of his head.

Ghostly moaning

Pablo sneezes his brain out.

Pablo babbled like a ghost and he was pale with a ghostly light blue glow.

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh that's not good" as she picks up Pablo's ghostly brain

Pablo said "G-Great grandpa Pablo are you okay"

But Pablo babbled

Brie Brie babbled

Marigraciela said "I know it's Pablo he sneezed his brain out"

Later

Pablo awakes to see Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and his great grandson.

"What's going on here"


	25. Ghostly Magic

Brie Brie was laughing but she heard a ghostly moan

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Marigraciela was doing scary magic tricks much to Pablo's dismay.

Pablo said "Maria Graciela what are you doing?!"

Marigraciela said "I'm doing scary magic tricks"

Pablo said "Hey You better quit that"

Cut to Marigraciela putting magic stuff in her trunk.

Marigraciela said "Don't be silly Pablo".

Pablo said "Marigraciela I warned you I saw this kind of thing in the 30's You can go loco or worse"

Marigraciela gulped

Marigraciela transition

Marigraciela was reading a book about magic.

Pablo was sleeping.

But he hears modem dialing.

Pablo saws the computer.

Pablo went back to sleep.


	26. The Cursed Box

Brie Brie saws the old box.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

She opens the box revealing a old knitting kit.

Brie Brie gasped.

Brie Brie began to knit.

And then she finished knitting.

It's a blue scarf with a flower.

Brie Brie said "Yay"

Ghostly moaning

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Brie Brie knits the sweaters, hats and the dresses.

Marigraciela said "Aww it's so cute"

Brie Brie squealed.


End file.
